In a communication protocol (3G Protocol) standardized by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), location service is commonly carried out using mobile stations such as cell phones. In the case of employing an independent location method that measures location by receiving only radio waves from a GNSS satellite for the location method using mobile stations, there are concerns such as prolongation of location time or increased power consumption in the mobile station and the like. Consequently, a network assist method is employed that attempts to shorten location time by transmitting capturing information (assist data) such as the location of a GNSS satellite to a mobile station from a location assisted server (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).